Chronicles of Minebent
by ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: In the beginning, there was an untouched land. Then, three cities sprouted from it, one by one. Then, shit started happening. Welcome to Minebent. (A short story collection based on the roleplay server)


_1: Roxy Lalonde, Subordinate of No One_

_Author's idiotisms: As the title of the chapter indicates, the chapter will focus on the character I roleplay(ed) as, Roxy Lalonde._

* * *

_Time: early November, 2013_

_Cast:_  
_Roxy Lalonde - ASBusinessMagnet_  
_Dirk Strider - nibor7301_

* * *

Roxy Lalonde stepped on the pearl whiteness of the Ivory Hall. Her life, for the past few weeks, was nothing but traversing bubbles not unlike this one, meeting new people and trolls and cherubim and carapacians and robots which all seemed like clones of each other.

Thus, it struck her as a bit unusual that this bubble was completely devoid of any lifeform. Slightly interested, she continued, but nothing was unusual. There were houses, forests and mountains, just as in an usual town, but not a single person.

"Hello?" she asked, but no one responded. She continued traversing the bubble and chanced upon a medieval castle.

"'Sup." A male voice finally said. Roxy immediately recognized it as Dirk Strider, because, after all, everyone with such an irony-filled voice in the vast expanse of the Furthest Ring must have been Dirk Strider, without question.

And thus, Roxy began thinking why she was traveling through the Furthest Ring anyway. She had many thoughts on her head, but one most prominent escaped her mouth:

"Ever since I left that tri-city bubble..."

"That would be this one. Welcome back, Roxy."

"Don't jump to conclusions yet. I mean, I traversed billions upon trillions upon whateverillions of bubbles. This place is, like, really huge. It would be impossible to end up at the same place."

"What do you mean? This bubble has three cities. Everything matches up." Dirk said, but Roxy didn't want to listen to him and instead looked at the castle.

"Couldn't you tell me more about that bubble?" Dirk finally asked, breaking the silence, and Roxy began musing.

"Oh, it was a long time ago. I had arrived at the bubble and built a house in the middle of nowhere. That's what the place was called. Middle of Nowhere. But then the leader of one of the cities said: oh, you should come to my town."

"Yeah, we have such a town. So wel-"

"Shhh. So I said to him: but I have this rivaling cactus farm. And he said: you can use my farm. So I moved and... oh my god, this is where everything started to go downhill. So after shit happened, I left the bubble and crossed billions upon trillions upon whateverillions of bubbles, and thus here I am."

Instead of trying to convince Roxy, Dirk instead asked: "What do you see?"

"Oh, there's this castle- Now that I think about it, there was a castle in the tri-city bubble too. Except it was smaller. And near it was my Middle of Nowhere house."

However, before Roxy could say anything more, Dirk was suddenly right next to her. "Follow me." he said and they both began walking through the hills.

After a while, they reached a valley. The most noticeable feature of the valley was a rectangular lake, and Roxy immediately noticed it. "I'm pretty sure lakes aren't normally square... unless..."

She walked on the small hill next to the lake and noticed it had caved in, as if there was a house once, and thus every other detail came back to her. The statues. The nearby tree house.

"Oh my god." She said, frozen in shock, at the top of the little hill. "I don't know how this is possible, but... this is the place."

"Yeah. Welcome back, Roxy." Dirk said, and thus the Lalonde's train of thought continued.

"Let's see if I remember... if I walk in the direction of the statue, I should end up at the desert city that usurped me."

"Correct." Dirk responded and now they walked further, except with Roxy now taking the lead. The hill had morphed into a swamp, which, after another hundred meters, abruptly ended, revealing a desert, all the while a purple town was flying in the distance. However, just before the town, the two saw a giant observation wheel, looking at the skyline.

"Holy. Fuckin'. SHIT." was Roxy's only reaction and Dirk said "Yeah, you can thank Gamzee for that."

The two then finally reached it. New Stridertown, or NST (_MarissaTheWriter's note: NODDA BE CONFUSED W/ MST WHICH IS A BAD THIN 2 DO AN U SHOLDNT DOO IT BU THIS THIN HAS AN N IN IT SO ITS DIFFERANT)._ The lights started to go on, since night was coming, and the view was pretty.

But Roxy wasn't concerned. She quickly found her house and looked inside. Everything was just as she had left it, strangely. She would voice the concerns, and they would go greater. But at least she knew she was back.

Every single detail showed her she was home.

And she was more than happy about it.

* * *

_Author's idiotisms: In all seriousness though, I NEED STORIES. If anyone from Minebent is reading this, please PM me telling stories that I could try and turn into chapters, with just a little creativity._


End file.
